1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method and an electronic device for playing a video.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information communication technologies and semiconductor technologies have developed, various electronic devices have been developed as multimedia devices that provide various multimedia services. For example, an electronic device provides various multimedia services such as a messenger service, a broadcasting service, a wireless Internet service, a camera service, a music playing service and an image playing service.
The image playing service refers to a service which displays video contents, to a user, in a 2D (two dimensional) or 3D (three dimensional) mode through a display screen. In addition, an electronic device provides an image playing service capable of playing video contents (hereinafter, a “360 degree video”) which are generated by a camera having a 360 degree photographing function and which may be viewed in a 360 degree view.
The existing image playing service may display a 360 degree video in only a 360 degree mode and may display a 2D video in only a 2D mode. In addition, although a video may be displayed in both the 360 degree view and the 2D view, the video is played from a start point to an end point in a play mode.